Beginning of the Dark Season
by Sunlight Shi Kami
Summary: Galacta is hungry for revenge, and he's going to use someone close to Meta Knight, named...Kirby? How did this seasoned warrior fall in love with a new warrior whose his studant? ALL CREDIT GOES TO KIRBY1FAN


Me: HI! I just wanted to say, ALL OF THIS IS COPY RIGHTED!! Meta, take it away.  
MK: Kirby1Fan © DeviantArt (yes, the author DID ask before posting)  
All characters © Whoever the fu** made 'em.

Me: Begin the story! (I don't know if the line I made will work, but if it does, the design is © by me!!)

~•׃¤§۞ж۞§¤׃•~~•¤§۞ж۞§¤׃•~~•׃¤§۞ж۞§¤׃•~ ~•׃¤§۞ж۞§¤׃•~~•׃¤§۞ж۞§¤׃•~

Prologue: Revenge in Order.

A loud sound echoed in the room as a figure closed the door behind him and approached his master.  
"Sir", said the figure in the shadows. "How much longer are we going to wait until we can finally take our revenge?"  
He was very angry.  
"Why can't I just go and-"  
"Patience Galacta-Knight.", his master interrupted. "Haven't you learned from your last battle with him in the Milky Way? You were defeated so easily."  
The only things that can be seen are his yellow eyes.  
"I didn't bring you back so that you can be destroyed by him again! Haven't you noticed that he has become stronger!" his master angrily said.  
Galacta-Knight quickly stepped out from the shadows where he can be seen and bowed before his master.  
"Your right sir, please forgive me." Galacta-Knight apologized.  
"I know you want revenge on Meta-Knight, after what he did to you." His master replied softly.  
Galacta-Knight felt ashamed as he kept his head down.  
"Though I do have good news." his master continued, "Everything is ready. Now I need you to do something to begin our revenge."  
"What is your wish master?" Galacta-Knight asked.  
"I need you to fly down near Kappy Town and start ordering the Abscalinths to cause trouble." His master ordered.  
"Consider it done sir." Galacta-Knight replied.  
"Is something on your mind?" his master asked.  
"Well…" Galacta-Knight explained, "Killing him is not enough…" He lowered his tone. "I want him to suffer until the very end."  
It was quiet for a moment.  
"You don't have to worry about that…" his master chuckled, "I have already thought of a way of making him feel loss and despair."  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Yes?" Galacta-Knight curiously asked.  
The room was silent for a moment.  
His master opened his eyes and answered, "Take from him… the most important thing to him."  
His eyes began to glow green. "He will fall painfully."  
Galacta-Knight raised his head and chuckled.  
"I see. After being destroyed by him, I will enjoy seeing him be hurt by his pain and suffering after he loses the most important thing to him."  
His master pointed towards the door and ordered, "You may leave now Galacta-Knight, and do not fail me, for its time for plan Revenge in Order to begin."  
Galacta-Knight bowed once more and then headed towards the door.  
He suddenly stopped as he held the door open.  
He turned to face his master and curiously asked, "What is the most important thing to him?" There was a long silent moment as Galacta-Knight stared into the eyes of his master, waiting for a response.  
His master sighed and answered, "It is not what. It is who."  
"He really cares so much about someone?!" Galacta-Knight asked surprised. "He wouldn't open his heart to someone-"  
"Calm down. It's not like him but it's true." His master interrupted.  
He chuckled, "He has a soft side for this person."  
"Who is this person?!" Galacta-Knight curiously asked.  
His master took a long pause and then whispered"-".

~•׃¤§۞ж۞§¤׃•~~•¤§۞ж۞§¤׃•~~•׃¤§۞ж۞§¤׃•~ ~•׃¤§۞ж۞§¤׃•~~•׃¤§۞ж۞§¤׃•~

Kirby: ~ tee hee hee. Post your questions on the comments or if its personal then send it through as a pm. (All reviews will be sent to Kirby1Fan; as well as any questions, comments, flames, or ideas)  
Meta-knight: We will gladly answer your questions. Of course if it's too personal then we will at least send an answer back...  
Galacta-Knight: What's wrong Meta-Knight? Afraid to tell people about you personal life. What about you're "FAN GIRLS"huh? Ever think about them?  
Meta-Knight: Shut it Galacta-Knight.  
Galacta-Knight:*laughs*whatever.  
Everyone else: Yeah! Ask us questions! We are dying of boredom here!  
Kirby: This is the end of the prologue!  
Sword and Blade: Who could it be!  
Meta-Knight: ...  
Galacta-Knight: Stay tuned for...The Master: Chapter 1! Oh and please send questions.*lowers voice* or do I have to make you?  
Galacta-Knight: We are very bored! Come on, think about us! We are dying!  
Meta-Knight: Try not to scare the readers away Galacta-Knight. Seriously, try keeping it down...  
Galacta-Knight: Well excuse me for being bored! I need to answer something!  
Kirby:... so yeah send in questions please.

This is my first story so please comment. Oh and ask my friends questions because they are dying of boredom here.  
*permission from yumistar*

The best part about this is that you can ask the characters from the story any questions that you want to know about them or how they felt about their roles. It sort of makes it fun!

(Above was slightly edited, but made by Kirby1Fan; my comments are at the top.)


End file.
